Where My Heart Lies
by thelonewolfsarah
Summary: It's Reika-chan's birthday and she wants to celebrate with Kindaichi-kun. But Miyuki invited Kindaichi to her house to study. What will Kindaichi do now? [One-Shot]


FANFIC: KINDAICHI CASE FILES

Pairing: Hajime x Miyuki

"Hajime-chan, wake up", Miyuki called.

"Hm," Kindaichi groaned sleepily.

"Hajime-chan, please wake up," Miyuki called him a bit more loudly shaking him gently.

"Huh? What's wrong, Miyuki? I wanna sleep more," Kindaichi said without even opening his eyes.

"Don't you want to go home?"

Kindaichi opened one eye and looked at her curiously. _Home? What is she talking about? I am at home._

Miyuki looked at him with irritation. She wanted to go home and take rest. The exams had taken a hard toll on her. And here he was in his own dream world.

"Yes Hajime-chan. We are at school right now. Do look around you," she said with a bit of harsh tone.

Kindaichi did as he was told. He realized he was in fact in school. And Miyuki looked at him like she would kill him then and there if he didn't move now. An angry Miyuki would be difficult to handle. So he stood up and led Miyuki out of the school. It was a quiet walk. Miyuki walked ahead of Hajime at a slow pace. Hajime was lost in thought. On one hand was Reika's birthday the next day but he had also promised Miyuki that he would study with her. _Surely she wouldn't mind? Of course she wouldn't. She is my friend after all, right? She would understand, right? But..._

He was jerked back to reality when he realized Miyuki had stopped walking and was looking curiously at him. She stepped a little closer to him and reached out a hand towards him. As her hand landed on his shoulder he flinched. Miyuki was confused. He was surely acting weird. Hajime was not looking at her anymore. He had a blank expression on his face. But he had to be alone at this moment.

"Miyuki I want to walk home alone today. I need to think a bit. Don't misunderstand. I am really sorry but I don't want to be distracted right now. Okay? Miyuki? Hey Miyuki. Say something."

"It's okay, Hajime-chan. I understand. I will talk to you tomorrow. You are coming over right? But if you need to talk about something I am always there. I'll be going now. Bye."

She left after saying this. Hajime's heart contorted in pain. She looked heartbroken. He didn't want to say these things but he had to. He had a lot to think about and make a decision quick.

The moment he reached home he went upstairs to his room and jumped onto his bed. Without bothering to change he stared at the ceiling deep in thought.

 _What do I do? It's Reika-chan's birthday tomorrow but if I don't go to Miyuki's then she will be angry. Ugh! What do I do? Miyuki or Reika-chan, who do I choose? Maybe I will just go to Reika-chan's birthday party like I promised and then leave early and go to Miyuki's house. Yes, that's what I will do._

 **NEXT MORNING:**

It was eleven in the morning and Reika had already called him twice to meet her at the café near Reika's house. Kindaichi hurried out of his house in a hurry to meet her and forgot all about Miyuki. He almost ran to the café. On seeing Reika sitting by the window he cheerfully went up to her and called out to her.

"Reika-chan," he called her name as sweetly as he could.

She looked at him with a bright sweet smile and blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Kindaichi-kun, you are here. Hi."

She stood up from her seat and hugged Kindaichi. He hugged her back and they sat down opposite each other.

"Happy birthday Reika-chan. Here I brought this for you." Kindaichi handed her which she took gladly. She opened the gift and screamed in delight. He smiled knowingly. In the box was a stone studded bracelet with a heart shaped stone in the middle. It was really very beautiful and pretty just like Reika.

"Thank you Kindaichi-kun. It's beautiful. I'll treasure this for the rest of my life," she hugged the jewellery to her bosom and looked at him with sweet eyes.

"So Reika-chan where are your other friends? Won't they come to the party?"

"No. Actually it's going to be only you and me today. We are never alone. Someone always interrupts us. But I won't let that happen today. Let's eat."

As their food came and they dug in lost in conversation, a girl was sitting alone in her room waiting for someone.

 _It's already 12. Where is he? He was supposed to be here an hour ago. That idiot. I am sure he forgot. What do I care? If he doesn't come it will be his loss. I will go back to my own studying._

Miyuki tried to study but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept wondering about her beloved. She recalled a happy memory of them together and smiled. She looked out of the window getting lost in his thoughts. How much talented he was, his cute face when he blushed especially when she was the reason behind it, his dedication, his kindness, his sweetness and about everything she loved about him. Yes, she was in love with him and she wasn't going to deny it. Soon all the bitterness she had in her mind about him turned into love.

In the café the two were really having fun. Kindaichi had totally forgotten about going to Miyuki's house until Reika said it.

"Ne Kindaichi-kun, where is Miyuki-san? She is always with you. I don't like how she sticks close to you. It's not like you are her boyfriend right?" she said in an irritated tone. If one looked too close at her eyes, they could see the jealousy evident in them.

"Miyuki, my girlfriend? No way will that ever happen, "he said nervously.

 _I think I am forgetting something. Now what was it? I was supposed to do something today. Go somewhere. But where and why?_

"Miyuki!" he half yelled and Reika looked at him with shocked eyes.

"I was supposed to be at Miyuki's house today for studying. How could I forget that? Shit! Reika-chan, I am really sorry but I need to leave immediately," saying he stood up and was about to leave when Reika grabbed his hand.

"Kindaichi-kun, please don't go. You spend all your time with her. Spend my birthday with me. Please," she pleaded.

Kindaichi turned towards her. He felt bad for Reika but he had promised Miyuki and there was no way he would break that.

"I need to go. I am sorry."

"But why?"

"Cause she is where my heart lies. I am really sorry. I will make it up to you."

Freeing his hand from her grasp, Kindaichi dashed out the café and towards Miyuki's house leaving a shocked Reika in the café. She couldn't formulate words in her mind for a minute. She sat down as his words repeated in her mind. _What just happened? Did he just say he loves her? Why? Why didn't he choose me?_

Kindaichi ran as his heart beat fast. Did he just confess the most important thing in his life? All this time he had tried to hide his feelings from the rest of the world. Even for a long time he didn't admit it himself. But there was no denying now. A smile crept up at the corner of his lips. He shook his head and picked up his pace as her house came into view. Miyuki, his most precious friend who had stolen his heart a long time ago made him feel like the luckiest guy ever.

Kindaichi rang the doorbell and took a deep breath. He was panting hard. He had never run so fast before. But it was worth it. Miyuki's mother opened the door and they shared pleasantries. He went up the stairs to Miyuki's room and gently knocked. No one answered. He knocked again but getting no reply went in.

Miyuki had fallen asleep at her desk while day dreaming about a certain brunette. Kindaichi walked up to her side and looked at her face. Her face was glowing in the sunlight coming through the window .Her face was peaceful and she had a small smile on her face. She looked content. He really wanted to know what she was thinking about. A light breeze made her locks fall all over her face. Kindaichi reached out a finger and touched her face. She sighed and leaned into his hand further.

 _She likes my touch, huh? As much as I want to watch her sleep I need to wake her up. If she catches me staring she'll think I am a pervert or something._

"Hey Miyuki. Wake up."

Kindaichi's voice woke Miyuki and she froze when she realized where his hand was. A blush crept up to her cheeks. Kindaichi looked at her awkwardly. _Why is she blushing? Did I say I love you to her aloud?_ He saw his finger and immediately retracted and blushed hard.

"Uh Hajime-chan when did you come? I thought you had forgotten. I didn't think you would come," she said as heart calmed down a bit.

"Just a while ago. I had not forgotten. Well maybe I did. I had to go somewhere and… forget it. I am here now right? Let's study."

"Go somewhere? Where? Wait a second. Today is 24th March right? Which means it's Reika-chan's birthday. You were with her weren't you?"

"Uh... actually Miyuki the thing is…"

Miyuki stood up from her chair and walked towards him dangerously. She looked deadly and he had never seen her like that.

"Hajime-chan!" Miyuki yelled as Kindaichi ran for his life.

Their daily drama started once again. They bickered, fought and Miyuki almost killed him. But it was this that made their relationship strong, made their pain and suffering tolerate.

 _Where my heart lies, eh? Surely. Everything is worth this._ He thought to himself as Miyuki lectured him about his irresponsibility.

-THE END-


End file.
